Shared Rule 4: Never Ruffle The Judgment Knight's Feathers
by love-hate writing
Summary: A bored demon king is a dangerous one. So in order to bring excitement into his life, Scarlet and Awaitsun have made a risky gamble for different reasons of course. But maybe bringing Judgment knight in was not the brightest idea they have had in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own legend of sun knight or any of its characters._

**The demon king is bored**

The demon king was bored; because even thou the cathedral itself were quite luxurious, nothing amusing was there. 'Even annoying Awaitsun has lost its appeal' Grisia thought while he sat at demon king's throne. His face leaned on his palm.

"So boring! Should I go out to play with heroes again?" He asked aloud of no one in particle, and then answered himself "No. None of them are good enough. They are a bunch of thieves."

He turned to Awaitsun. "Do you have any idea?" He smirked "Should I go destroy a few castles?"

Awaitsun bowed his head " Whatever you seem right, your highness"

"Puff… you are not fun anymore" He turned his head away irritably. "Nothing to do, I'm going back to sleep" He stood up and went back to his chamber.

After he left, Awaitsun allowed himself to reflect worry he felt inside himself. Scarlet who had seen changes on Awaitsun's face come to him. "He is getting bored. How worrisome" She said while tilting her head cutely.

Awaitsun nodded; his face tight. "Yes, indeed. His boredom could be death of many innocent people"

Scarlet's face became unreadable "That's nothing to do with me. My only concern is how I can make my child happy again. If destroying castles is what it takes then its fine by me."

Hearing her reply Awaitsun get frozen for a few seconds then he said with a little anger mixed in his polite tone "Then why are you talking to me? You surely know by now where silent eagle stands"

Scarlet nodded serenely; her childish face oddly serious. "I know and that is why I need you to do something for me"

Awaitsun watched her with suspicion "I'm all ear"

Scarlet swatted back her hair over her shoulder and came closer, lowering her voice as she said "I know perfect medicine for his boredom, but I need to borrow a few of your stronger knights to bring that back with me."

"Something that would make his boredom go away? How do you know about it?" He asked. His tone polite but mistrust was dripping out of it.

Scarlet rolled her eyes "I know because he, himself would always grumble about it."

"Is that so?" Awaitsun asked; obviously he didn't believe her words.

Scarlet was beginning to get angry "Are you saying you don't trust my word in regard of my own child?"

"No. Of course not. I would never dare to do so" He quickly tried to pacify her.

"Hum… you better not" She huffed.

"I'll lend you best of my men." He said deciding to trust her desire of cheering her child up 'No matter what, casualties for a medicine are still far less than a castle full of people' he thought and then asked aloud "Should I come too?" His tone of voice betrayed his desire to stay. He after all had a wife and three babies to protect.

"No" answered Scarlet quickly. "You should stay here and tend to his demands" He nodded. He had no desire to protest. "When will you be leaving?" He asked; beginning to calculate.

Scarlet said firmly "Now. Make your men ready." She added as an afterthought "four should be enough" Awaitsun nodded and went to gather four of his best men.

After Awaitsun went out of hearing range; she looking quite relived thought 'If there was only one thing pink had done right it was giving him permission to marry. A married silent eagle is quite easy to manipulate.' Then she murmured under her breath "If only he know what he agreed to. Thankfully I have made everything ready beforehand; especially teleportation circle. It would be done before he has had a chance to rethink his decision"

!

In another country, judgment knight was practicing his swordsmanship in a forest. He had left the divine sun sword with Neo, coming here to train with judgment sword only. After making sure that everything was ready for crusading against demon king he has come here to practice his swordsmanship. It was one of few things that could give him peace of mind.

When he was in meddle of one of more complicated forms; suddenly four dark knight and a little girl with striking red hair, appeared out of thin air. Scarlet, the little girl pointed at him and said "Subdue him. Do not injure him badly." All four knights rushed at him with a battle cry without hesitation.

Judgment's face remained impassive with his usual scowl still firmly attached to it; if one didn't know better they might even suggest all of it was planned beforehand by him.

He was easily a match for all four knights combined. The only problem was Scarlet's dark element attacks. His holy power was not enough to stop her attacks for a long time. It was eerily similar to their first encounter.

But this time his mind was not preoccupied with thoughts of victory or death because her first words and his analyze of situation refuted both of them. 'She is going to bring me to demon king.' He thought.

It was a matter of time before he would go down and he knows it and he knows they know it too. There was no hope for reinforcement neither after all he had chosen this place for its remoteness.

So his only real choices were to resist until last breathes and go with them half dead or resist until disarmament. He acknowledged. 'After all' he thought 'surrendering without a good fight is not in a judgment's personality.'

But as he was quite practical sort of person, he decided to make his lose happen as fast as possible so- he frowned darkly- to not be tired and defenseless before demon king. 'besides it's not good to keep host waiting'

!

Grisia who had came back to throne hall after being unable to sleep- of course not because of lack of trying- looked around. No one was present. He felt his level of boredom raise even more.

Double door of hall opened, Awaitsun and a squad of dark knights entered. They only come in a few feet before stopping; except Awaitsun who came all the way to stairs leading to throne and kneeled before him "Your majesty." He greeted humbly and then inquired "How can I be of service?"

Demon king tapped on his throne's arm; deep in thought and eyes closed. He stopped tapping and opened his completely black eyes and asked "Where is scarlet? I can't see her in cathedral"

Awaitsun stiffed; opened his mouth to answer but Grisia hold his hand up and cut him before he even could start. Grisia had saw his heartbeat raise and know he has about to lie. "Don't even think about lying."

Awaitsun wearing a hopeless face said "I don't know. She said she was going to bring a medicine for your boredom"

"And?" Asked Grisia "Anything else?"

"And she took four of my men" Answered Awaitsun; beginning to understand his thoughtlessness.

Demon king abruptly stands up. "And you give them away without asking for more specific details?"He could not help but remember pink's manipulative ways and worse of all, her insistence of it being for her child's sake. His mood was slowly turning sour. Awaitsun who had realized his mistake had his head bowed low; staring intensely at ground.

"Now, now, child, no need to get so worked up." Scarlet's childish voice ring out. She and five knights had appeared out of thin air. "And after all of trouble I went through to bring you a medicine for boredom" She sulked.

Grisia slowly turned toward her; His eyes going wide. Somewhere in back of his mind he registered Awaitsun's gasp of surprise, but right now the only one who had his full attention was the cuffed holy knight in meddle of group.

Before he could bring himself under control; he was standing in front of the holy knight. "Judgment knight" He breathed out.

He brought himself under control and flow up and away from him. "What a surprise! For you to grace my humble home with your presence what do I own this pleasure to?" He turned to scarlet. "Rather who." the unspoken question was clear; why did you bring him here?

Scarlet smiled an innocent and cute smile. "You said you were bored, so I thought bring someone here to play with would brighten your day." She said as though she had brought a playmate for her child not the fearsome judgment knight.

"hehehe! You indeed have chased away my boredom, scarlet" Demon king laughed, But then his face turned dark. He used a dark spear to pierce scarlet's heart. "But I don't remember you asking for my permission." He then throws Scarlet away. "Be happy I would forgive you after only a little punishment."

He then descended to stand in front of judgment knight; "What a great toy you have brought for me" he said smiling. His smile was a little creepy.

Judgment's face did not change, but he suddenly activated his battle aura. A force so great that froze everyone on their spot and produced a blast of wind at the same time which pounced on them. Demon king's hair was whipped out of his face. 'So powerful!' He thought. He felt his knees go weak.

In one motion judgment knight destroyed same cuffs that had once imprisoned three of twelve holy knight against their wills. He then snatched back his sword out of clutches of a stunned dark knight who couldn't believe he was same person who was captured so easily.

'I'm going to die' Was Demon king's only thought. He could hear silent eagle yelling orders; His loud running to save him. He could see Scarlet's struggle to stand up. 'None of them are fast enough' He realized. He looked straight into Judgment's black cold eyes. He saw no mercy in them. He prepares himself for the blow he knows he is too slow to evade. No such blow comes.

Judgment only sheathes his blade then after his little show of power he deactivates his battle aura and turns away; walking to the door.

"Wait" murmured Grisia. He didn't slow down. "I said wait" This time Grisia yelled. He comes to a halt, but won't turn around. "Where do you think you are going?" He demanded.

"Back to holy temple" Was his cold reply. "I have an army to lead"

"You are going nowhere!" shouted an angry demon king. Dark elements exploded out of him and throw around four dark knights who were standing close to him. Immediately afterwards, dark elements rushed back into him.

Judgment slowly turned around. His expression the iciest one he had saw until that day. "The only thing you can keep here is my corpse; demon king" He spat out and continued his calm walk toward the door.

Grisia flow to stand in his way. "You are not going anywhere!" even though he wanted nothing more than shaking in fear; he stood straight and faced his death glare head first.

"Are you going to stop me?" was Judgment's reaction.

Grisia smilled "Have you forgotten? You still own me two favors" Grisia's face turned serious. "My second demand is for you to always stand by my side"

Judgment carefully studied him; searching for something in his face. For a second Grisia thought he would not accept and would say he doesn't own demon king any favors. He felt his stomach drop at the thought but then judgment knight sighs and says "Fine. I would stay."

He smiles; this time a sun knight style smile. "Good. Awaitsun prepare the chamber next to mine for him" then with such a happy face that was glowing he flow out of the hall. 'He accepted me' was his only thought.

Scarlet who have patched herself up said laughing "Hah! I know it. Now he is happy"

Awaitsun who didn't know he should be happy or not said to Judgment knight "Please come this way. I will show you to your chamber" He kept his tone polite. After all he was a guest that demon king himself had gone out of his way to accrue.

Judgment knight just nodded and followed after him to his new room.

_Thanks for reading. :)_

_I'm sure you have noticed that in this Au when he went to play with heroes he didn't meet taylen's team so he is quite disappointed in heroes and thinks they are just common thieves._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of sun knight or any of its characters.

Prepare yourself, changes won't wait

In kingdom of Kissinger People are quite the late raisers. So it wasn't strange at all that in the wee hours, long, long before the dawn, No not-duty-bounded Kissingerian were awake. After all Judge knight won't count as one.

In the chamber next to demon king's, judgment knight was dressing. The room was truly a sight to behold; any king would feel proud to call it his chamber. Though it was supposedly next to demon king's chamber, in fact it was quite a distance away from it due to the grandness of both of the rooms.

Judge thought 'Most probably this is the spare demon king room. It is far too grand to be anything else considering Ceo's description of Silent Eagle's room.' At the same time, he swiftly secured his sword on his belt.

He took a look at his new place; everything was in its place and the bed was neatly made. In fact after his stay the room looked neater. He had to acknowledge, he was a neat freak. He turned around and after blowing candles out, left the room.

Hallways in demon king's palace were quite dark and gloomy; especially in such an ungodly hour. But they still looked beautifully ornamented. The feeling one would get seeing the hallways are same as looking at a beautiful black snake. Even though you can hear death knocking on your door, you can't help but praise its beauty.

He strode down the corridor; his back straight and his face blank. It was still a bit too early for his training. So he had time to familiarize himself with ground.

He begin backtracking his way to throne hall and at the same time discovering where each branching paths lead to. Though he didn't have Grisia's abnormal memory, after living in holy temple and countless adventures for capturing criminals, for more than a decade, his sense of direction was quite honed.

This was how his day begun, by drawing a mental map of main building. Thanks to his speed and dark clothes, he was able to avoid confrontation with sleepy guards. By the time he had explored all corridors connected to the path between his room and throne hall and all of those connected to them, it was already sunrise.

Judge scowled deeply. He had yet to find the front door. 'It seems the demon king's residence is in inner most part of palace.' He thought.

"What are you doing?" A childish voice broke the silence. Judge turned around. It was Scarlet; her body once again complete and unscratched; truly amazing patching up abilities.

Her face slowly hardens. "Are you trying to leave unannounced perhaps?" She begins to gather dark elements in her hands; her threat unspoken but obvious. She wouldn't allow her child's new interest to roam free.

Judge looks straight into her eyes. No sign of fear visible in his eyes at the prospect of once again confronting his murderer.

. "I have promised to stay beside him." His face slowly grows darker. "I have no intention of breaking my oath" his voice was low with an undertone of indignation.

Scarlet relaxed visibly; dispatching the dark element. She obviously hadn't come for a fight. She asked while tilting her head sideway. "Then why is the esteemed Judgment knight caption wondering the hallways so early in morning?"

Judge answered "I'm looking for a way to training grounds."

"Training grounds? Humm, you are a knight after all" She murmured. Then added more loudly "follow me I shall show you to the nearest Dark knight's training ground."

Fifteen minutes later… Scarlet and Judge were standing in a large clearing.

Scarlet said "This is nearest training ground. Because it's closest to demon king's room it's usually empty. You can train here as much as you would like." Then glaring at Judge she added "You better not run away! I don't have time to follow you around. My place is with my child!" She then huffed and disappeared.

Judge took a look around. 'It is suitable' he thought; brandishing his sword as he went into training mode.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Many hours later…

Grisia opened his eyes; yawning and stretching as he sat up. "Child, had you have a good sleep?" asked Scarlet hopefully; her eyes shining.

Grisia hooked his hands behind his back and pulled them outward. "Hum, it was pretty good" He leaned back on his pillows; looking quite lazy. "You can't believe what a strange dream I had!" He proclaimed.

"About what, pray tell?" Scarlet said. She came closer and sat on edge of bed. Grisia didn't seem to notice or care. He was deep in thought. Finally he waved his hand; indicating it was a trivial matter. "Nothing important; just a very silly dream." Scarlet blinked; looking quite curious. "Tell me about it!"

Grisia was about to say something cutting in return, but restrained himself and decided to humor her this once, after all he was in a good mood. "In my dream you went and brought Judge here." He shook his head laughing "And even funnier was his decision to stay" For a second an unreadable look came over his face.

"Oh that?" Scarlet chirped. Grisia froze for a second and then slowly turned to look at her; her response was a bit off. "What do you mean by 'oh that'?" He was starting to lose his good mood.

"It wasn't a dream. I really went and brought him here and he indeed decided to stay" Said Scarlet very briskly.

"Ha ha! Say it again. I think I misheard you" was the incredulous answer of Grisia.

"I said" She begins to put pressure behind each of her words "HE IS HERE"

Grisia blinked repeatedly. He said in measured voice "Are you telling me that judge is here?" A nod from Scarlet "And you have brought him here?" Another nod from her. Grisia smiled and nodded his head "So good…NOT!" He shouted throwing a bolt of dark element at his desk; completely destroying it.

He grabbed Scarlet's collar and shook her hard. "Are you crazy? Why did you bring him here? Do you wish for my demise?"

"But you were so happy to see him yesterday" She said; tears pooling in her eyes.

Grisia let go of her; groaning. "He is here…I am sooo dead."

He placed his head between his knees; hugging his legs close to body. His voice was muffled. "I thought I was dreaming! Which part of it you don't understand?" His eyes suddenly go wide "Wait a second!" He slowly looks up at her. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"Demanding from him to stay by your side, you mean? Yes, you did" Scarlet Said; beginning to worry. Grisia groaned very loudly "Oh my god of lig… I mean shadow! What have I done? Now even if I were to throw him out, he would come back! I'm so stuck"

"heh! It seems you are still afraid of him" Said an amused pink girl who has come out of shadows.

He springs out of his bed and denied furiously, roaring at pink "I'm not afraid of him! I'm the Demon king. There is no reason for me to fear him" 'Right?' He asks himself the last part in his heart.

Pink says nothing. She just continues to lick her suddenly appeared out of thin air lollipop; clearly not impressed.

Grisia expended his sensing ability; looking in the room next door. A vain popped in his forehead. "He isn't there. Your jest was not appreciated Scarlet."

Pink beats Scarlet to answer "It is already noon! Unlike some useless lazy people, judge is a hardworking early raiser"

Grisia nodded his head "Makes sense…" He stopped "Wait a minute! Did you just call me a useless lazy person?" He roared at Pink.

Pink smirked, feigning fear "No! How can I ever dare to do so? Oh mighty demon king! You called yourself that"

Before things can get out of control Scarlet interfered "Last time I checked he was at your training ground!" Seeing his blank look, she elaborated exasperatedly "Nearest one"

"What?" Grisia gritted his teeth, suddenly angry "Yesterday he was in a battle and now he is off training? Doesn't he care for his health? He better not be there, still training!" Then he teleported to the training ground at once.

Pink said licking her lollipop "I'd really hate to be there as a bystander, pitiful beings."

Scarlet give her a once over "You think bystanders are more pitiful than the one who his rage is directed at?" Her tone conveyed are-you-nuts massage.

Pink shook her head. "You really are clueless! Judgment knight is quite a force to reckon with!" Seeing other's skeptical face she added "Go ahead and see for yourself!"

Scarlet huffed; throwing her hair over her shoulders "I'm going. No need for encouragement from you" Giving a smug smile she added "After all he is my child" And then she too disappeared.

Pink looked at her lollipop, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Your child, hah!" She gazed at floor, her eyes unfocused and wistful.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Few minutes earlier

Silent eagle was not a man to trifle with. He was a clever man who wasn't ashamed to use manipulation for sake of the world and his swordsmanship was nothing to laugh at.

He was a serious man who held unwavering respects of his peers and follow dark knights. He was powerful enough that even his enemies couldn't help but attest to his power.

But he was also a proud father of three sons and a loving husband to his wife; making him to be always worried. So was it such a great surprise that instead of working on paperwork lying in front of him, he was thinking about unforeseeable variation that had been added to equation? After all he had a world to protect.

Nevertheless, to set the demon king off, there was no need for something big and this new development could be as much a blessing in disguise as the other way around.

Someone knocked rapidly on his door; breaking his line of thought.

"Come in" He called out.

A shadow priest entered, saluting awkwardly as he said "Uhm sir! There seems to be some kind of commotion in his majesty's training ground. Not sure why though but It's continued for more than an hour. I thought you might want to know." His volume decreased by each passing words.

"What?" Awaitsun roared immediately and stood up. He sprinted past the trembling shadow priest towards the training ground.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Judgment knight was having a good workout; 'was' being the keyword. Few hours into training, nearly at the end of his training time everything changed.

Some of more courageous and ignorant dark knights having decided that he was an unknown threat tried to restrain him.

He of course having no intention of residing in dungeon, resisted and then everything went downhill.

First there were only a few of them but as it was obvious they were not even a challenge for him, others begun to join in too. In an hour, routine training became free for all fight.

Many were sprawled on ground but for each one defeated two would join in. Even Judge, who had exceptional swordsmanship and a great strategic mind, could not hope to win especially since he was still tired thanks to both his training and yesterday's fight.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Grisia was speechless. He really didn't know what to say and it was truly alarm-rising since he had a really strong nonsense-talking ability.

He had come to training ground expecting to see Judge Working out and then to give him an ear full, but this exceeded his wildest imagination. Instead of training judge was in a melee. 'To think the law abiding judge knight would ever participate in a melee! Is the world coming to an end?' He was dumbfounded.

Gathering his bearing, He gathered dark element in his hand and throws it in middle of crowd and then let it explode. Explosion took care of quite a few of them; none died.

Judge calmly looked at Grisia, not even his hair messed up. He stood proud in midst of tangled dark knights, his face blank and indifferent.

Grisia felt anger beginning to bubble inside of him. 'He looks as collected as ever! Even though I blow up such a large amount of dark element he seems so unfazed! So infuriating!'

And thus Grisia completely forgot his initial goal.

'Judge… just wait and see! I will show you who is the boss!' was his new aim.

He gathered dark elements in both of his hand and said loudly "Prepare yourself Lesus! I'm going to beat you!" He took a battle ready stance.

Lesus measured him up for a few short sec. But for Grisia, it seemed to be longer than eternity. He felt like his soul was being stripped bare and judged.

"I refuse" Was cold answer of Judge. He calmly sheathed his sword and walked away.

"You can't refuse… If you refuse I will confine you! Did you hear me? Wait… I'm not done yet! Lesus Judgmenttttt!" He shouted after him, losing control of Dark elements in his hands and causing explosions which blow away any unlucky or slow dark knight around. But not even a scratch was made on Judge.

A squad of Dark knights surrendered Judge, halting his movement. Their swords and bows were drawn.

Silent Eagle, who had finally arrived, kneeled humbly before Grisia. "Your majesty, I'm at your service"

Grisia ordered, seething with rage, without beating around the bush. "Take him to dungeon and lock him up." He pointed at Judge.

"Yes Sir" replied Awaitsun.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Scarlet was watching everything from a safe distance.

She saw Silent Eagle's Squad try to detain Judgment knight and Judge's easy acceptance of silently going with them but his furious refusal to hand over his sword. She also saw Grisia's interference to allow him to keep the sword.

But most important of all, she saw many dark knights sprawled on ground unconscious and many more conscious but with light to serious injuries while neither of the two main partakers were hurt. She sighed.

She muttered somewhat darkly under her breath "Pink was right"

How she hated it when one of those two would prove her wrong.

AN: Thanks for reading :) I would try to stay clear of love and stay in safe ground of friendship. Writing love story is so hard. Until next time.


End file.
